


Destino

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [3]
Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Punto de vista de Martha Kent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: No le extrañaba que terminaran en esto, sinceramente era algo que lo veía venir, lo establecido por el destino y sellado por un beso que da la vida
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! lamento la ausencia estaba en mi semana de pruebas :( pero ya he vuelto así que tratare de ponerme al día :)

No le extrañaba que terminaran en esto, sinceramente era algo que lo veía venir, lo establecido por el destino y sellado por un beso que da la vida. Había escuchado de niña, en su cómoda casa en metrópolis, gracias a una leyenda china que a su profesora de literatura le gusta narrar, que una vez que salvabas la vida de alguien eras dueño de esa persona y Martha, sinceramente lo encontró una tontería, porque la persona no podía tener dueño, porque en su mente, no tenía sentido el salvar la vida de alguien para atarla a tu destino y sin embargo, Clark y Lex demostraban que quizás, sí había un enlace realmente profundo en aquello.

Su hijo era guapo, pero le faltaba confianza y Martha constantemente rezaba, día y noche porque nadie lo dañara, ya que sabía que su corazón era tan blando hacia aquellos que amaba, con una esperanza del porte de un monte para ser notado. Primero fue Lana y Martha creyó que siempre seria Lana. Era una omega bonita, notada por todos los alfas y betas del lugar incluido su hijo, sin embargo Lana no lo veía como Clark la veía. No tenía esos ojos brillantes, y esa sonrisa nerviosa y Clark llegaba cada tarde con la cabeza baja y el ánimo por el suelo, no era muy confiado así que no se animaba nunca a intentarlo, al menos, hasta que Lex llego.

Era algo nuevo para todo el mundo, en su auto de lujo, su mirada confiada y su apariencia fina llegando a un punto en que Martha olvidaba lo joven que era en aquel tiempo y el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Los omegas, no eran muy comunes en el pueblo, algo sobre “granjeros con genes para el campo” respondían los alfas cada vez que nacía otro beta o alfa porque era más útiles para Arar la tierra, y en inicio a ella le había molestado, porque era muy similar a decir que los omegas no tenían lugar en Smallville más allá de criar niños, pero con el tiempo se fue adaptando. Entonces, por supuesto, la llegada de alguien que rompe los estereotipos causo un revuelo en el pueblo a gran escala y el hecho que esa misma persona hiciera amistad con su hijo ponía aún más de nervios a su alfa.

Jonathan no lo entendía. Ella tampoco lo entendió en un inicio, al menos no durante la adolescencia de Clark. Lex era inteligente y aunque era un omega nunca apareció aprovecharse de la inocencia de su hijo, al contrario, ese tiempo fue el periodo de mayor crecimiento. Adquirió confianza, se volvió más maduro y Martha podía ver un brillo del hombre en que se transformaría.

“Le dije que se alejara de él, que no lo viera más, pero no me hace caso” soltó Jonathan molesto mientras conducían hacia el pueblo.

Clark nuevamente se había escapado hacia la mansión Luthor.

“Lex no le hará daño Jonathan” tranquilizo, mirando por la ventana.

Jonathan lanzo un resoplido, como si no creyera lo que ella decía.

Podía ver que el omega se esforzaba por ser mejor, encontrar un lugar en el mundo e incluso Clark, parecía sentirse más cómodo en su propia piel, el otro día había tomado la delantera invitando a Lana a una cita y cuando ella lo felicito le confeso que todo fue idea de Lex, que él le había sugerido hacerlo y lo había motivado a dar el primer paso.

Lex le hacía bien, le daba valor y perspectiva a los problemas de Clark y en cuanto a su hijo, de alguna extraña manera, motivaba al Luthor menor a ser mejor persona.

Eran un equilibrio.

Emocional e intelectual.

Alfa y omega.

Pero en aquel tiempo ella también estaba bastante cegada con la idea de Lana hasta que, por supuesto todo se rompió. Lex se fue, Clark lo borro de su lenguaje, se fue a la universidad y Lana se casó con Pete teniendo a los gemelos unos años después.

Con Lana fuera del camino, Martha creyó sinceramente que por un tiempo no vendrían más “Lanas” debido al interés de su hijo en otras cosas, pero Jonathan, al contrario de lo esperado, era quien se mostraba más interesado en la vida amorosa de Clark captando un nuevo interés repetitivo en su vocabulario.

Lois Lane.

“¿Y cómo van las cosas con Lois?” pregunta Jonathan con un brillo divertido a lo que Clark se encoge de hombros comenzando a quejarse sobre las andanzas de su loca compañera.

Y entonces, volvió a aparecer.

“Tengo una entrevista con Lex la próxima semana”

Y como era de esperar Jonathan se congelo.

“¿Lex? ¿no estaba fuera del país?”

“Sí, pero volvió a tomar el poder de la empresa después de la muerte de su padre, es una gran noticia, todo el mundo habla de aquello” informo Clark con un brillo pensativo a lo que Jonathan hizo un sonido desconfiado.

“Quizás él lo mato” teorizo y de inmediato los ojos de Clark se abrieron el doble de su tamaño escandalizados.

“Papá no digas eso, es horrible, Lex no haría algo así” soltó de inmediato a lo que Jonathan y ella tuvieron un breve viaje al pasado con conversaciones similares que traían esa misma línea.

Se volvía a repetir.

El ciclo Lex Luthor.

“Uh…¿de acuerdo?” contesto Jonathan desconcertado a lo que Clark ignorante volvió a comer el pedazo de torta.

Su alfa le envió una mirada preocupada.

Ese fue el inicio de algo, el nombre de Lois siguió sonando y, aunque Jonathan seguía intentado molestar a Clark con ella, habia algo más oculto allí. Las noticias mostraban que Superman y Lex Luthor peleaban a menudo, pero su hijo nunca hablo de Lex, era como si su nombre no pudiera pronunciarlo por temor a reconocer que el omega está acaparando lentamente todo de nuevo.

“¿Y cómo esta Lex?” pregunta picando los frijoles.

Clark se congela brevemente para encogerse de hombros.

“No hablamos mucho”

“Se que se pelean bastante”

Clark suspira.

“Lex es…complicado. Le divierte…hacer enojar a Superman”

“Pero Lex sabe que eres tú” teoriza y su hijo se congela alarmado.

“¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no” responde con rapidez para mirar por la ventana y adquirir una mirada preocupada “No crees…que lo sepa ¿verdad?” pregunta ansioso “nadie lo nota, no tendría que ser diferente con él”

Ella no sabe que responder.

A lo largo de estos años ha comenzado a formar una teoría, una teoría sobre Lex y Clark, una que se confirma con una visita de su hijo a la semana siguiente.

“Él lo sabe” anuncia Clark y Martha lo mira atentamente.

Se ve triste, perdido, como si no supiera que hacer, decir o pensar.

“No creo que lo diga” tranquilizo, pero Clark aun así se veía triste.

“Él dijo lo mismo” informo sin decir nada más.

¿Entonces cuál era el problema? Pensó confundida mirándolo con atención.

Esa tarde Clark se sentó en el granero, mirando desde la ventana hacia el cielo con una mirada preocupada que los hizo estar atentos todo este tiempo.

Y luego, ocurrió. Clark llego más relajado, más brillante y, sobre todo, oliendo a Lex Luthor.

Jonathan no sabía que decir, parecía querer exigir que rayos estaba ocurriendo, pero para su sorpresa simplemente termino de comer y salió de la casa sin decir nada por lo que, aprovechando la oportunidad, ella hablo con Clark. Le conto lo que pensaba, lo que veía y él le conto lo que sentía, la confusión de su vida, lo feliz que se sentía, pero lo problemático que seria.

Se siguieron viendo y el mundo parecía un caos en la vida de Clark hasta que llego un punto de culmine, algo que, aunque no lo creyera, significo el comienzo de la paz.

Lex estaba en cinta.

No necesito verlo durante tanto tiempo, era el aroma, los omega tienen un aroma especial cuando están en cinta, normalmente es imperceptible para otros alfas y betas a excepción de los omegas. ¿Estaba sorprendida? Sí ¿estaba encantada? Absolutamente. Siempre quiso un nieto, pero Clark le explico que nadie era compatible lo que en su opinión era una pena porque estaba segura de que su hijo sería un gran padre y entonces, aquí estaban, ahora Lex estaba en cinta y Clark iba a ser padre.

“Oh Clark, felicidades” exclamo abrazando a Clark a la semana siguiente después de la visita, cuando él le confirmo que ambos serian padres “es una noticia maravillosa”

Conner era un bebé normal si exceptuaban los ojos verdes. Tenía ese tono rosa en su piel de ser recién nacido y Martha lo amaba totalmente. Era maravilloso, un ángel caído del cielo.

“Hola Conner…yo soy la abuela…” anunciaba ella susurrando con el bebé en sus brazos ante los ojos de Jonathan y la feliz pareja.

Su nieto era el bebé más hermoso que ella vio en su vida, y solo quería que trajeran más a menudo.

“No es mucho pedir ¿no es así Lex?” se quejó poniendo un plato con fruta picada frente al bebé sentado en la silla.

El omega le dio una sonrisa incomoda mientras se aseguraba que Conner no se atragantara con algo.

“Mamá, ya hablamos de esto” responde Clark tecleando desde la mesa.

“Pero es una pena que vengan tan poco” se quejó ella mirando a su nieto.

Los bebés tenían una tendencia a nacer feos, era un hecho conocido y no importaba cuan ofendido se mostrará Clark al inicio, sin embargo después de un mes, se volvían gorditos, con mejillas rellenas y brazos rechonchos que lo hacían tan abrazables y ella no podía con ello porque su nieto era lo más hermoso que ella había visto y todo el pueblo estaba de acuerdo, se había encargado de mostrar la foto de Conner a todas su amistades.

“Es normal que se les caiga el cabello de bebé, es porque lo tienen muy delgado, pero le volverá a crecer” informo a Lex quien le habia comentado preocupado el suceso.

Como Lex no sabía nada de ser madre, ella felizmente había tomado el papel de educadora en todo esto y como era de esperar el omega se había adaptado mejor que Clark quien en situaciones peligrosas tendía a ser sobreprotector con su pequeño ángel.

“Solo fue un raspón” indico Lex sentando a Conner de cinco años en la mesa con la rodilla brevemente sangrante.

“Está saliendo mucha sangre, deberíamos llevarlo al hospital”  
  


Jonathan tosió para ocultar su risa.

“Estas exagerando, está bien, ¿ves?” pregunto comenzando a desinfectar la herida para detonar una serie de llantos y quejidos del niño nada feliz de ser atendido quien instintivamente paso de estar de los brazos de Lex a los brazos de Clark quien era el almohadón de seguridad y confort en estos casos.

Lex le dio una mirada severa a su esposo.

Sí, definitivamente su nieto era esa señal de que una nueva etapa acababa de comenzar.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados :)   
> Besos <3


End file.
